Epístola a Ron Weasley
by Ilva Oeta
Summary: OneShot. Confesiones. Luna Lovegood está enamorada de la persona equivocada. Tan verdadera y cuerda pero tan enjuiciada por todos. Historia de un desamor. !RR!


**¡Bienvenidos...!**

**Luna Lovegood. La única Luna. Inigualable única Luna Lovegood.**

**Confesiones para Ron. Mi pecosito preferido. **

_**Disclamer:**_**No soy rubia. Ni tampoco millonaria. Sus personajes son ajenos a mi propiedad. Por lo tanto no soy J.K Rowling. Solo son un mero préstamo entre mis dedos.**

* * *

**Epístola a Ron Weasly**

**By: Erinia**

_Quiero que Romeo sienta celos. Quiero que los amantes muertos del mundo oigan nuestras risas y se entristezcan. Quiero que un aliento de nuestra pasión convierta su polvo en conciencia. Que sus cenizas despierten el dolor. __**Oscar Wilde, 'Retrato de Dorian Gray'.**_

* * *

Si le escribiera una carta a Dios, le explicaría todo lo que hay en mi mente. Todo lo que en ella se esconde. Todo lo que hay en mi existir. Todo lo que habita en mí. Todo lo que llevo oculto. Escondido o disimulado. Disfrazado o profundo. En los más incógnitos lugares de mi mente. En los recovecos y curvilíneos pasadizos de mi memoria.

Tan verdadera y cuerda. Pero tan ignorada y enjuiciada por todos.

He visto como miras. Esa mirada avispada. A veces ridícula y divertida. A veces curiosa y débil. Otras penetrante y preocupada.

Sabes que no me hace falta conocerte a fondo para conocer tus pensamientos. Conocer tu mente. Tus escalofríos y divertimentos. Tus miedos y torturas. Familia, amigos.

No, tú sabes que no.

Solo me hace falta mirarte a los ojos para saber todo de ti. Para algunos una habilidad. Para otros un don. Pero tú piensas que estoy loca, ¿verdad? Todos lo hacen.

¿Por qué tú no?

Las personas a veces hablan de secretos. Pero estos, es cierto ciertamente, que no existen para mí del todo. Si alguien tiene un secreto, tan dulce o amargo, lo expresa en sus gestos. Labios o párpados. Su mirada. Tan inquieta y vulnerable.

Lo veo. Y no me preguntes porque. Porque hay cosas que ni yo entendería.

Me conoces. Pero no tanto como yo a ti. No tanto como yo a mí.

He visto como sonríes. Esa sonrisa divertida. Picarona y atrevida. Es tan difícil describirla...A veces curva, a veces recta. Pero siempre apetecible.

He visto el tacto de tu piel. Tan suave y áspera a la vez. Tan blanca como la nieve. ¿Has intentado contar alguna vez el número de pecas que puede haber en ella? Yo si. Hay tantas que no podrías imaginar. Hay tantas que se deslizan de forma juguetona por cada centímetro de tu piel. Deslizándose por el tobogán de tu nariz. Acariciando los bordes prohibidos de tus labios.

Son dulces. Y atrevidas, a la vez.

He visto el movimiento de tu pelo. Su apariencia. Siempre alborotado. Tan análogo con el fuego. A veces he llegado a olerlo. Al sentarme a tu lado. O quizás, al pasar por mi lado. Al acercarte a mi lado, quizás. Puedo recordar su perfume.

¿Hierbas?

Creo que si. Recuerdo que a nadie solía gustarle el champú de hierbas. Demasiado común. Demasiado barato.

A mí si me gusta.

Desde que lo usas tú.

Si pudiera escribir una carta a Dios, abriría mi corazón. Le diría lo que siento. Le hablaría de ti. Dela forma en que miras. De la forma en que sonríes. De la forma de tu piel. De tus pecas silenciosas. Juguetonas como niños. De tu pelo. De su perfume a hiervas.

¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

Yo si.

Estábamos en el tren hacia Hogwarts. Tú entraste. Y te sentaste al lado de Harry. Como siempre sueles hacer. Y tal y como haces cada año, devoraste una rana de chocolate. Un ritual sin medida.

Recuerdo la primera frase que dediqué a tus oídos.

'_No le gustó. Pensó que no la trataste muy bien porque no quisiste bailar con ella. A mi no me hubiera importado. A mí no me gusta mucho bailar'._

Y entonces vi tu mirada por primera vez. Esa mirada, que solo tu sabes hacer. Esa mirada entre divertida y asombrada.

Pero tú piensas que estoy loca. ¿Verdad?

Todos lo piensan. ¿Por qué tu no?

Pero es que no soy capaz de ocultar. Se que tú eres distinto. Divertido y suelto hasta el aborrecimiento. ¿Para que mentir y no obviar que me gustas?

Me gusta tu mirada. Tus frases y chistes. Tus construcciones andrajosas y pegajosas. Tus labios y sonrisas. Tu piel y la constelación de tus lunares. Tu pelo. Tu dulce aroma a hiervas.

Me gustas. Porque tú eres diferente. Porque tu cara es diferente. Tus gustos son diferentes.

Porque me juzgas. Y a la vez te dignas a conocerme.

La lógica hace cuerdo al loco. Al que carece de juicio. Yo se bien lo que digo. Se bien lo que percibo. Lo que siento. Lo que pienso. Lo que deduzco, razono y experimento.

Tu piensas que llevo esto al extremo. Que ya no se ni lo evidente. Pero es cierto lo que aquí plasmo con mis dedos.

Tú eres la causa y tú eres la consecuencia.

¿Qué más da que solo mis ojos vean los Snorkack?. Thestrals, Blibbers. ¿Acaso no crees en mis palabras. ¿Acaso crees que dramatizo mis palabras?

Tú, el drama de mi tragedia.

Porque escribo frases en las líneas de mi mente. Oraciones y construcciones metafóricas. Discursos y soflamas para la oratoria de mis argumentos. Que se evaporan como el aire de las nubes cuando llegas hasta mí.

¿Acaso no es el amor contraria a la razón, a la lógica y las matemáticas

Si escribiera una carta a Dios, le preguntaría cual es mi destino. Cual es mi norte. Cual mi sur. Cual es el final del camino laberíntico de tu gravedad. Las atracción de los cuerpos. La atracción de mis pies a tu epicentro.

Porque sabes que se muchas cosas. Veo y sé muchas cosas. Más de las que quisiera saber. Más de la que quisiera ver. Y he visto como la miras. Como la oyes. Como le sonríes. Como le hablas.

¿Por qué es ella?

Su inteligencia, su base indiscutible en la razón...Su terquedad en los hechos y sus estúpidos resultados empíricos.

Mejor no protestar. Callar mis labios.

Ella es la musa de tus sueños. La heroína de tus mitos. La flor prohibida, platónica e inmutable de tu jardín. Yo solo el bufón. La chica de las ideas descabelladas. Simpática y risueña. Estrafalaria, desaliñada y grotesca. Lo jocoso y chancero de tu comedia.

_Hermione..._

Ella, tu perfección cartesiana.

Un sello de Dios en tu mente.

Y mírame a mí. Enjoyada con aretes de rábano. Corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Mi pelo rebelde y alborotado culminado con la varita en la cúspide de mi oreja. Apodada Loony, lunática. La chica de la luna, ¿podría decirse así?

Yo los oigo. Pero no me importa.

Porque tu no opinas realmente en tu interior como ellos, ¿verdad?

Se que tú no.

Si le escribiera una carta a Dios le explicaría todo lo que hay en mi alma. Le revelaría todo el odio de mi interior. Toda mi furia y aborrecimiento. Le maldeciría con mil injurias y calumnias. Lo blasfemaría.

¿Porqué quién si no que él es el causante de mi desdicha?

Le odio, porque ha hecho que el sujeto de mi deleite sea la persona equivocada.

Le odio, porque no puedo odiarla a ella.

Le odio, porque no puedo odiarle.

Pero tu piensas que estoy loca. ¿Verdad?

Todos lo hacen. ¿Porqué tú no?

* * *

**Un amor un tanto extraño para unos, lo sé. Pero es interesante ver a Luna en esta faceta.**

**Y adoro a Ron, siento simpatía por los chicos pecosos. Debería de vivir en Escocia, allí estaría babeando noche y día. Millones de pelirrojos por las calles, xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si vuestra respuesta es sí o, por el contrario, es no, manden reviews de todas formas, os lo agradecería indefinidamente.**

**Mil besos.**


End file.
